Bed of Lies
by Padfootsgirl
Summary: A look at the future relationship of Draco and Harry. SLASH. Has no ties to The Children's Hour or Fields of Gold.


Bed of Lies

**Bed of Lies**

_No I would not sleep in this bed of lies_   
_So toss me out and turn in_   
_And there'll be no rest for these tired eyes_   
_I'm marking it down to learning_   
_I am_   
I come home, only to find the flat empty. Again. Sighing, I make my way to the kitchen for a beer. You come home over three hours later. You look surprised to see me sitting on the couch, looking off into space. You ask me to bed, but that's it. I refuse to join you. I will not sleep in that bed of lies. Sounds like something I heard in a muggle song. You toss me a look and turn in by yourself. I know that I'll get no sleep tonight, as tired as I am. I'm still learning. We've been together for four years, ever since we graduated. We've lived together for the last two. I'll mark it down to learning. I still am. 

_Don't think that I can take another empty moment_   
_Don't think that I can fake another_   
_hollow smile_   
_It's not enough just to be sorry._   
_Don't think that I could take another talk about it_   
All the moments together are empty. I don't think I can take it anymore. The smiles are fake and hollow and I don't think my lips can do it anymore. Just like they can't kiss yours like they use to. Because yours taste of someone else every time I kiss them. I know you say you're sorry, and maybe you are, but it's not enough. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I don't think I can take another round of lies and excuses. 

_Just like me you got needs_   
_And they're only a whisper away_   
_And we softly surrender_   
_To these lives that we've tendered away_ __

I have needs. I know you do as well, but mine aren't being met. They're so close, yet not attainable. And so we softly surrender. We give up quietly. We resign ourselves to this life that we've tendered away. One that we once held so dear, and is now so stale.__

_No I would not sleep in this bed of lies_   
_So toss me out and turn in_   
_And they'll be no rest for these tired eyes_   
_I'm marking it down to learning_   
_I am_   
_Don't wanna be the one who turns the whole thing over_   
_Don't wanna be somewhere where I just don't belong_   
_Where it's not enough just be sorry_ __

I cannot, I will not, sleep in that bed. Bed of lies. So toss me out and turn in. I won't be sleeping tonight. My tired eyes will stay open, fixed on the wall in front of me. I'll mark it up to learning, because I still am. I don't want to be the one to end this. It's the one thing that's been constant in my life. It has been my rock. I don't want to turn my life over. I'm afraid I'll end up somewhere i shouldn't be. That, as bad as this may be, any life without you will be so much worse. And while you may be sorry, it's just not enough anymore.__

_Don't you know I feel the darkness closing in_   
_Tried to be more than me_   
_And I gave 'til it all went away_   
_And we've only surrendered_   
_To the worst part of these winters we've made_ __

I feel the darkness. It's closing in on me. I tried to be more than I was. i tried to be everything you needed. But I am obviously not enough. I gave and I gave, until eventually, it all went away. And so we've given up, we've surrendered, to the coldest part of the winters we've made here. It's always cold, that has to be the worst part... the cold.__

_I am all that I'll ever be_   
_When you - lay your hands_   
_Over me_   
_but don't go weak on me now_   
_I know that it's weak_   
_But God help me I need this_   
_I will not sleep in this bed of lies_ __

I am all I can ever be. All that I'll ever be. When you lay your hands on me, over me, I know that this is all I'll ever be. But don't go weak on me now. I nees you to be the strong one, because I never could be. I'm to weak. I know it's weak, but God help me, I need this. I need this in my life. I need you in my life. But I will not sleep in this bed of lies. Not when they continue to pass over your beautiful lips. If I was a stronger man, I would end it. Oh Harry, if I was strong I would give up, give in to the fact that I am not enough for you. But I'm weak. I know it's weak. But God help me, I need this in my life. I need you beside me. 

**July 4, 2001** ****

**Author's Note:** That, ladies and gentlemen, was another try to get over writer's block. It came to mind while I was listening to my Matchbox 20 cd. It's, obviously, called Bed of Lies. That was supposed to be from Draco's POV on his future relationship with Harry. This has nothing to do with The Children's Hour or Fields of Gold. **Please, please, please review!!!**


End file.
